Third Season (Kasey M.D.)
Production Companies *Amigos de Garcia Productions *Hemingson Entertainment *Shoe Money Productions *Kripke Enterprises *20th Century Fox Television Cast *Dr. Kasey Kathy - Mayim Bialik (Infectious Disease Specialist, Nephrologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Roxanne Smith - Melissa Rauch (Endocrinologist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Gary Charles - Ewan McGregor (Head of Department of Oncology) *Dr. Spencer Greene - Michael C. Rodgers (Surgeon, Intensivist, Cardiologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Paul Phillips - Nestor Carbonell (Neurologist, Dean of Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Jerrod Jackman - Eric Dane (Plastic Surgeon, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Janie Pepper - Liza Snyder (Prison Clinic Physician, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Gregory Lane - Mike O'Malley (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Vanessa Lake - Chyler Leigh (Immunologist, Diagnostic Medicine) Other Doctors *Dr. Gideon Greer - Robert Sean Leonard (Sports Medicine Specialist, Dean Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Luke Pill - Peter Jacobson (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) Episodes #Episode 1 (45): Extreme Aggressor - September 27, 2005 Written by: Danielle Sanchez-Witzel, Directed by: Michael Fresco and Lev L. Spiro (Production Code: 3P03) #Episode 2 (46): Broken Mirror - October 4, 2005 Written by: Judith McCreary, Directed by: Marc Buckland and Brad Copeland (Production Code: 3P02) #Episode 3 (47): Acceptance - October 11, 2005 Teleplay by: Aaron Zelman, Story by: Debra J. Fisher and Erica Messer, Directed by: Randall Zisk (Production Code: 3P04) #Episode 4 (48): Maternity - October 18, 2005 Written by: Andrew Wilder, Directed by: Gloria Muzio (Production Code: 3P01) #Episode 5 (49): Halloween Kasey - October 25, 2005 Written by: Marc Buckland, Brad Copeland and Victor Fresco, Directed by: Mike O'Malley and Liza Snyder (Production Code: 3P05) #Episode 6 (50): Role Model - November 1, 2005 Written by: Matt Witten, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 3P06) #Episode 7 (51): Oops, My Mistake - November 8, 2005 Written by: Peter Blake, Directed by: David Semel (Production Code: 3P08) #Episode 8 (52): Bonfire of the Manatees - November 15, 2005 Written by: Erika Kaestle and Eric Kripke, Directed by: Gloria Muzio (Production Code: 3P07) #Episode 9 (53): Diagnosis Thanksgiving - November 29, 2005 Written by: Leonard Dick and Doris Egan, Directed by: Jace Alexander (Production Code: 3P10) #Episode 10 (54): Buried Pleasures - December 13, 2005 Written by: Patrick McCarthy, Directed by: Greg Garcia (Production Code: 3P09) #Episode 11 (55): Life on the Fast Lane - January 10, 2006 Written by: Danielle Sanchez-Witzel, Directed by: Alan Kirschenbaum (Production Code: 3P11) #Episode 12 (56): Failure to Communicate - January 17, 2006 Written by: Leonard Dick and Doris Egan, Directed by: Jace Alexander (Production Code: 3P14) #Episode 13 (57): Radio Roxanne - January 24, 2006 Teleplay by: Hunter Covington and Hilary Winston, Story by: John Hoberg, Kat Likkel, Jamie Rhonheimer and Michael Pennie, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim and Deran Sarafian (Production Code: 3P12) #Episode 14 (58): Nickel and Dimed - February 7, 2006 Written by: Judith McCreary, Directed by: Lev L. Spiro (Production Code: 3P13) #Episode 15 (59): Dealing Dan Bardach - February 14, 2006 Teleplay by: Debra J. Fisher and Erica Messer, Story by: Peter Blake, Erika Kaestle and Eric Kripke, Directed by: Félix Enríquez Alcalá and Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 3P15) #Episode 16 (60): Sex Kills - February 21, 2006 Written by: Peter Blake and Matt Witten, Directed by: David Semel (Production Code: 3P16) #Episode 17 (61): Separate Vocations - February 28, 2006 Written by: John Hoberg and Kat Likkel, Directed by: Gloria Muzio (Production Code: 3P17) #Episode 18 (62): Jeopardy - March 14, 2006 Written by: Eric Zicklin, Directed by: Alan Kirschenbaum (Production Code: 3P18) #Episode 19 (63): Diagnosable Urination - March 21, 2006 Teleplay by: Eric Zicklin, Story by: Erika Kaestle and Eric Kripke, Directed by: Mike O'Malley and Liza Snyder (Production Code: 3P19) #Episode 20 (64): Brother, Can You Spare Two Dimes? - March 28, 2006 Teleplay by: Roger Director and Frank Military, Story by: Peter Blake, Melissa Carter, Hunter Covington and Hilary Winston, Directed by: Greg Garcia and Gloria Muzio (Production Code: 3P22) #Episode 21 (65): Faith Heals Boyd - April 4, 2006 Teleplay by: Leonard Dick, Doris Egan and Kate Purdy, Story by: Liz W. Garcia, Andrea Newman, David J. North and Eric Zicklin, Directed by: Roxann Dawson and John F. Showalter (Production Code: 3P23) #Episode 22 (66): Bunk With Me Tonight, Colonel Gregory - April 11, 2006 Written by: Amanda K. Montgomery, Jamie Rhonheimer and Zack Slovinsky, Directed by: Jace Alexander and Randall Zisk (Production Code: 3P24) #Episode 23 (67): White Balance - April 18, 2006 Teleplay by: Bobby Bowman, Peter M. Lenkov and Eric Zicklin, Story by: Liz W. Garcia, Eric Kripke, David J. North, Kate Purdy and Hilary Winston, Directed by: Kevin Dowling and Bill Eagles (Production Code: 3P21) #Episode 24 (68): Jack Moriarty Has No Reason - April 25, 2006 Teleplay by: Mike Mariano, Andrea Newman and Kim Newman, Story by: John Mankiewicz and Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Félix Enríquez Alcalá and Martha Mitchell (Production Code: 3P20) Home Media *The Complete Third Season is released on DVD in Region 1: May 30, 2006 and Region 2: July 4, 2006. **Discs: 4 Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Cards Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E01.JPG|Extreme Aggressor Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E02.JPG|Broken Mirror Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E03.JPG|Acceptance Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E04.JPG|Maternity Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E05.JPG|Halloween Kasey Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E06.JPG|Role Model Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E07.JPG|Oops, My Mistake Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E08.JPG|Bonfire of the Manatees Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E09.JPG|Diagnosis Thanksgiving Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E10.JPG|Buried Pleasures Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E11.JPG|Life on the Fast Lane Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E12.JPG|Failure to Communicate Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E13.JPG|Radio Roxanne Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E14.JPG|Nickel and Dimed Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E15.JPG|Dealing Dan Bardach Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E16.JPG|Sex Kills Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E17.JPG|Separate Vocations Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E18.JPG|Jeopardy Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E19.JPG|Diagnosable Urination Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E20.JPG|Brother, Can You Spare Two Dimes? Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E21.JPG|Faith Heals Boyd Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E22.JPG|Bunk With Me Tonight, Colonel Gregory Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E23.JPG|White Balance Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S03E24.JPG|Jack Moriarty Has No Reason Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Kasey M.D.: The Complete Series